


Bite

by herasux



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-03-21 14:26:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13742871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herasux/pseuds/herasux
Summary: Eustass was the type of person who did things just to see the consequences - it was one facet of him - and this time was no different.





	1. Bitten

**Author's Note:**

> A second chapter is possible, at least. 
> 
> Edit: Final chapter added. Enjoy!

If there was one thing Eustass Kid wasn’t, it was that he wasn’t an idiot.

 _Overzealous_? Okay.

 _Excessive_? Sure.

Cruel? Abso-fucking-lutely, but then again, ‘cruel’ was just a word thrown around by the idiots playing little pirate games because they couldn’t hack it when someone lit a fire under their ass in this wild New World. The Grand Line truly was a Paradise in comparison, but boring as far as Kid was concerned. The New World now ... Now this was the place that Kid **truly** belonged - guns a-blazin’ amidst a power struggle that threatened to shake the world to its _core_!

That being said, he wasn’t an idiot, and from his spot in the back of the bar, he recognized the slick, leather wearing form of X. Drake slinking through the heavy haze of smoke of the bar as he made his way to a lonely dark corner.

... _Interesting_ , but that wasn’t the only thing. Those broad shoulders of his were tense now that he was watching closely ... as was the rest of him from the way he walked to the way he snapped his cape back away from his muscular form before he actually took a seat; maybe he was trying to hide it, but there was an underlying tension in that walk. It was easy to miss though, he’d give Drake that much.

And honestly, the more Kid stared, the more his disinterested frown began to turn into an a grin that promised nothing pleasant. The former Marine was wound up tight—no, he was an arrowed stretched taut to the fullest extent and looking like he needed a little messing up. Besides, Killer wasn’t around to fill his head with his Mother Hen tendencies today, so he was allowed to get a little ... wild.

He’d get under Drake’s skin just enough to make him snap.

Satisfied with his plan of action, Kid stood with a wide grin, drawing the attention of the surrounding tables of pirates (who tended up because quite frankly, they believed Kid could be downright unstable), but he wasn’t looking at any of them. There was a tension in the air though now that he had stood, though Kid’s gaze stayed settled on Drake and Drake alone—he had yet to even look his way, but it didn’t matter.

Grabbing his violet red, furred coat off of the empty chair at his table, the crimson haired pirate donned the familiar, comforting garment and sauntered his way towards the ginger; that nasty grin was as present as ever as he closed in on the taller pirate’s vicinity.

When Drake did, in fact, finally look up, a drink in hand, Kid was already sitting down - closer than what could be deemed comfortable in Drake’s opinion with a smile only worn better by the Devil himself.

The tension in little bar seemed to evaporate for the most part as Kid picked his target and basically ignored everything else, even the drink he’d left which he had no intention of paying for. People were _frightened_ of him and it gave him an advantage over lesser pirates who paid for their liquor.

”If it isn’t Ol’ Drake himself!” Kid spoke as he breathed in the scent of the ginger—this close, salt, leather, sweat, and even ... clovers were noticeable at such a distance. “For a former Marine, you really are trying to shake off those ties by coming to a bar like this. I can’t imagine what they could’ve done to a former higher up like you.”

Drake’s masked gaze didn’t move from the spot at the far in of the bar - settled stonily in a picture of one of the vast seas of the New World. He wasn’t going to play Kid’s game—he wasn’t the first pirate to try to stoke his ire when it concerned his former days as a Marine. Pirates had attempted much worse due to his change in occupation, so this was not new. This lack of reaction, unfortunately, would prove to be a grave error in his part, however, with the mood that Kid was in.

Red eyes narrowed slightly in mischief and that smile widened ever as he firmly rested a hand upon Drake’s left thigh, leaning up slightly to speak since they were a bit closer in height being seated like they were; calloused fingers squeezed, applying a fair amount of pressure as Kid’s tone of voice dropped to something that only Drake himself would be able to hear. He was a Zoan so he had _heightened senses_ or some shit like that.

“You’re tense _as fuck_ —even I can see that,” he continued on. “Don’t tell me just came in here to sit and brood your way out of a _frustrating_ situation. None of these assholes in here are going to do you any favors—the women are sloppy too, no matter _what_ you heard.”

Drake’s jaw clenched slightly - would have been imperceptible had Kid not been sitting so close, and because he had hit the mark so squarely on the head, Kid slid his hand up a bit higher ... inched a little farther onto the rounded side of Drake’s thigh.

Kid didn’t need to look down to see that even Drake’s thighs were well built—he could feel the muscle—the strength, and he couldn’t help himself from squeezing a little. Powerfully sculpted and smooth as fuck due to the skintight feel of the leather, it was damned hard not to get even more handsy. At least his body was blocking anyone else’s view of his activity—the last thing Kid wanted was other pirates thinking Drake could be easily touched like _this_.

When the taller pirate finally did speak, his usual frown—the ‘grumpy bastard’ expression he and Roronoa liked to share—didn’t change.

”I may be as tense as you say, Eustass Kid, but I didn’t ask for your company nor did I come here seeking women.”

Lips stretched even further, teeth spread, and Kid laughed—not loudly enough to draw attention to himself, but he did laugh because Drake’s attempt to get him to shove off only made him want to push more—it was laughable. Red eyes continued to focus on the older man’s face, but it was what was beginning to happen that made the younger pirate continue to press forward.

Slowly, but surely, green scales were beginning to overtake the smooth human skin of Drake’s visible cheek; the patch of them themselves was small, but it may as well be a great victory as far as Kid was concerned.

“Oh, but you are—you’re gagging for it. You may be keeping yourself in check now, but you’re going to either kill a man or get fucked to hell. Or better yet, I can end the pitiful lives  in this bar and make the choice for you.”

Drake’s right hand reached out to tightly squeeze the one that was still on his thigh, and the slightest scowl curled on his lips.

”These men have done _nothing_ to you—“

It was time to cut the shit though before Drake started up with his idea of what was right and what was wrong. Kid honestly wasn’t trying to hear that right now.

“ _I’ll fuck the tension right out of you_ —as filthy and as rough as you want.”

Their eyes locked just moments after Kid spoke, his grin still present as that blue gaze sought out his. Drake was still on edge—more dangerous than usual to the point where it was effecting his Zoan, but if he wanted to really stop him, he should have. He was still trending lightly with Kid - not wanting to start up a fight most likely - and that was why he would lose.

”I’m _not_ interested.”

 _Liar liar._ From what Kid could see with what dim light there was, Drake's pupils were getting _bigger_ which was a positive to the idea of screwing; it was a bit surprising though, as proper and as gentlemanly as the former Marine seemed ... there was apparently another side to him - a side that Kid was beginning to find interesting.

Hell, maybe the Beast just had an _itch_ that needed to be _scratched_.

”So your eyes are lying then? I didn’t think you were the type to actually lie—“

”How long are you going to keep this up?” Kid had already been rejected and yet he wasn’t backing down, but he had heard of him, the young, cruel upstart making a name for himself in the Grand Line; this wasn’t going to be easy.

Kid smirked, testing the Drake’s grip by moving his hand just a bit. ”I ain’t fragile if that’s what you’re worried about regardless of the fact that you’re a Zoan. I ain’t afraid of you or what’ll happen.”

Setting his jaw, Drake released Kid’s hand and removed a few coins from the right pocket of his jacket. Leaving them upon the table, he stood, and stared down at Kid; and while there was no scowl, the taller pirate seemed positive that this was going to be a bad time.

”You’ll regret it. ...Lead the way.”

Kid was grinning from ear to ear at that response as he stood and rugged his coat a bit more around his shoulders.

”Fine by me.”


	2. Swallowed

There was something incredibly satisfying about watching Drake bend to his will—just ... eyeing him up as he stayed positioned; Kid couldn’t deny that even for a moment as his right hand busied itself with the preparation that was honestly mandatory with how tightly wound Drake was.

Damn, it was going to be _good_. Though, oddly enough, he had expected the other man to be colder seeing as he only had one arm to actually work with, but perhaps the fact that they would be getting down was too appealing  to not want to help Kid to some extent.

It honestly didn’t matter either way though—he got by when he needed to get things done in the bedroom and no one he had ever been with even _after_ the loss of his arm had ever complained.

Currently, the Pirate Captain was smack dab in the middle of the shorter Captain’s bed, face down, ass in the air with the occasional soft noises floating up from behind gritted teeth.

”Ain’t gonna work if you ain’t noisier,” Kid teased with a grin as the forearm of his left arm gently slid up Drake’s left thigh and settled on the tantalizingly round swell of Drake’s ass. “Let me hear it. You’re noisy enough on this end already.” Though his ass was muscular, it wasn’t flat nor completely devoid of fat; there was a healthy amount—almost made Kid want to _bite_ it - that fleshy part.

Drake shuddered lightly at the touch, swallowing lightly as a hue of red crept up his neck and settled on his cheeks as the undeniable feeling of calloused fingers seemed to seep into every nerve. It had been a good while since he had been prepared for more than a few minutes since he didn’t bed easily, and even now, he didn’t want to think ablout the reason as to why he was allowing this to happen.

 _Kid had definitely used too much lubricant_ , and even though he was flushed enough as it was, his cheeks still tingled a bit at the thought. 

When those thick fingers began slid in a little further and twisted, pressing hard, Drake--in that moment--could not describe the noise that bubbled up and escaped his throat as his eyes saw stars, and it was a somewhat loud noise, at that; it didn't stop there, however, because such a reaction seemed to satisfy Kid enough until he was quite happily continuing to press against that special little spot that made Drake reaction in such an unrestrained, carnal way. 

It really had been a long time. This singular thought ran through Drake's mind again, and though he didn't want to admit it, it was beginning to feel like this release of tension was exactly what he was beginning to need... Though that would mean agreeing with the younger pirate, and Drake honestly did not want to do that just yet--

_Smack!_

Biting his lip at the sudden sensation of a wide, open palm smacking him on the ass, and hard at that, Drake had somewhat managed to muffled the cry that escaped to some degree due to such an unexpected thing. 

" _Keh._ What a big ass."

Drake wasn't sure what to say to that--not sure if it was actually a compliment or a jab at the fact that the older pirate was nearly a foot taller than Kid, himself--but his face continued to burn either way. It wasn't as though any of his other bed partners--as few as they made have been--had ever said anything like that to him before. This was--well, that comment was ... different.

Carefully, Kid removed his fingers and lubed his own still very interested member before moving in close; a hand tapped lightly at the ginger's right thigh before the younger man actually spoke.

"Open up for me," was the only thing he said as he leered. Now, though Kid was the type of man who liked to tower over his partners—male and female alike—but he could certainly appreciate the larger body that was bent over for him... and spreading open due to Drake’s large fingers.

”Good boy.”

A wide smirk on his lips now, Kid got a good grasp of Drake’s right hip and pressed forward, pushing in until he no longer needed assistance from the ginger himself. It was simply good timing when the ginger withdrew his own hands which moved to grasp at the blankets instead.

 _Damn._ This was going to be _good_. 

Drake was tight in the most delicious way, and if this feeling was anything to go by, they were  going to be in for a really fun time. 

Grunting lightly, Kid decided it was worth to give the ginger a bit of time to adjust to him, but now that he was quite snug inside, his own desire to move his hips was bothering him. It was a good thing indeed that the Zoan User just so happened to have an amazing ass when he stripped off that leather.

Drake nibbled at his lower lip, nearly adjusted and still quite very aroused himself, but before he could relay to the younger man that it was fine to move, those pale hips were already moving on their own—pulling back and carefully settling in.

Kid gave Drake a few of those sweet, slow thrusts, but his hand moved from the ginger’s hip to grab a fist full of his hair instead to balance himself a bit better—it’d be disastrous to fall at this point—before his hips began to ram into Drake with pause.

Hard. Rough. Fast. **Relentless**.

All of these things could accurately describe the way Kid was with his partners—the way his hips moved. Drake was sure he could have even thought of Kid as greedy, too.

His hips grinded up against him.

He _bit_.

His vulgar side was front and center as the unmistakable sounds of sex and the smell of sweat filled the air. It turned out that Kid was actually quite good at using his hips to make Drake voice just how much he was enjoying himself (which was a **lot**.)

... And then they switched positions to give Kid a break—not that he was happy about that—but when he realized what the _suddenly shier_ Pirate was attempting to hint at (how Drake could still be shy when he had just had his ass in the air and had been finger fucked just some time ago was beyond Kid), he was more than happy to be ridden. It made for a nice show.

_Sexy._

Kid’s smirk was still present when Drake resumed, taking the reigns and rode him in a way that had the younger pirate gripping his right hip. Now, Kid had never been sorry for throwing around a few curses here and there—more than that even—but even he was beginning to think he was sounding like a broken record with how many expletives he had repeated because Drake’s ass was just that good.

There was something about those eyes though—Drake’s eyes and the way the blue was giving way to the orange as his body flushed from their vigorous act.

That look of want—of desiring and truly _wanting_ Kid—was near molten and sent a shiver down younger pirate’s spine as his grip tightened a bit more.

_”Fuck—“_

It didn’t matter much as long as that was the only fucking change. He wasn’t into screwing around with literal dinosaurs. ...Human shapes ones were apparently fine though.

... And in the after glow of what was three rounds—Kid’s honestly to god limit—Drake had decided to stay the night due to being “well fucked” (Kid’s words) and the younger Captain allowed it. He had a bit of a laugh when Drake sort of snuggled him on the account of being cold (“You really are a huge fucking lizard.”), but it’d been a while since he’d had a session that had been more than just getting the edge off, so he allowed that too by tugging the older man closer—near possessively.

He might’ve even liked it, but Drake sure as hell wasn't going to catch him saying that out loud; his allowing of the bit of physical affection should be enough as it was.

Next time—and there would be a next time if Kid had anything to do with it—he was definitely going to have to push a little more. Like he had thought, there had been a beast with an itch to scratch—a sultry one at that—and he was already looking forward to tempting it again.


End file.
